Adalberto Satava
:"Do not expect me to help you because you believe I am a friend. I do my job best alone." :- Adalberto Satava Adalbetro Satava was one of the of the few survivors of the Meteor crash at Norway. This incident not only cost him his family, but also most of his memory except for his name. He is rescued by the Federation who engaged in rescue operations in the region. After a few evaluations, the Federation sees potential within him and inducts him into the Enhanced project. The tests done in the project reveal that Adalberto's DNA was tampered before birth, making him a coordinator. They remove him from the program, and he is picked up by Blue Cosmos who are interested in his Coordinator abilites. They pull some strings to place him on the Federation 08 MS Team with a custom GM Cannon to use. His merit on the battlefield is recognized and after saving the team from an ambush, he is promoted to Lieutenant 2nd Grade. After the One-Year War was over, he was sent on various skrimishes all over the world. In C.D. 57 he is recalled by Blue Cosmos and placed on an important mission to retrieve a mobile suit from the Space Colony Heliopolis. He is placed on the spaceship Archangel who carries him to his destination. At Heliopolis, he picks up the mobile suit titled GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Before he could complete his mission however, ZAFT launches a sneak attack on Heliopolis determined to steal the mobile suits. Realising the only way to survive is to fight, Adalberto boards the Mobile Suit. Mecha Listing GAT-X105 Strike Gundam GAT-X105A Aile Strike Gundam GAT-X105S Sword Strike Gundam GAT-X105L Launcher Strike Gundam Extra Information Satava Lineage The Satava family have a long history of being a major political power in ZAFT politics. They are well known for their ruthless tactics when it came to politics but after a failed attempt at tarnishing the current leader of ZAFT, they lost the power they once had and were banished from ZAFT politics. Mali Satava became the last politician from their line and died in shame a few years after being banished. Adin Satava, not willing to follow in his father's footsteps left ZAFT and relocated to Norway with his wife, son Adalberto and daughter Nereida. It would be two years after they resettled that the incident at Norway occured. War Record Adalberto Satava, known as Adal to many has many merits to his name in the three months he served on the 08 MS Team. He manages to save the team from an ambush by Zeon forces and he is promoted to Lieutenant 2nd Grade. After leaving the team, he participated in various skirmishes and he is praised for his uncanny accuracy with a GM Cannon Custom. He serves under the Blue Cosmos, and was last seen boarding the Archangel on a new mission. Personality Adal after spending time with the 08 MS team was much more friendly . The only time he becomes quiet is when he is forced to think about the past he doesn't remember. Relations Shuna Hausen Captain of the Archangel that Adal was a passenger on in order to do his mission. Although they are not on any friendly terms, he shows her the respect that her position deserves, as well a bit of admiration that someone a little older than him could be a captain. 08 MS Team Not much is known about their relationship to Adal. All that is known is that after the failed ambush attempt, members of the team went out of their way to try to be friendly with him, and even in some cases learned to accept his reclusive nature. Quotes " You think death is the worst thing that can happen? At least the dead keep their memories."